


Almost Spring | ravn x reader

by silenceofluna



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceofluna/pseuds/silenceofluna
Summary: "From where I stand, everyone and everything is just too far away," I say.His slender finger touches my cheek as I feel him step closer to me, close enough for my senses to be bombarded with his delicate presence.He says, "Write me letters from the moon and scent them with stardust. I'll pack a bit of rain-wet earth and send them to you each galaxy-break. Hopefully, it'll carry the smell of my tears to you."





	Almost Spring | ravn x reader

1.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The muffled sound of the clock and the ceiling fan filters into my ears as I lie on my bed with a pillow covering my face. It has been a while since my parents have stopped arguing but the numbness has a tendency to linger. My mind goes in circles repeating the sentences they spat at each other even though I have no reason to remember those. If trauma is a blinding light, this might be an after-image.

I mull the thought over and remove the pillow from my face to take in some fresh air. I wish I could move out. I am scared to leave my room because I know if I do, I will find my mom in a state I am mortally afraid to see her. I should go and comfort her but she would smile helplessly and tell me not to worry. Why am I so afraid? Why does this have to be so difficult?

I get up from my bed absent-mindedly and pull my study chair close to the window. Placing my chin on the window sill, I stare out into nothing. It is almost evening. Our apartment overlooks a small park which becomes alive with people once the clock strikes three.

A lone tear trickles down my left cheek as my chest heaves a deep sigh. If only I had wings. I wipe my face clean and let my eyes wander. I start when I notice a guy lying flat on the yellowing grass. I cannot quite make out his face from the distance but he lies right at the middle of the park. The other people do not seem to care. A fuzzy laughter rises in my stomach as I see a child jump over his body. That is weird.

I get a strong urge to go there and look at him closely. He is dead still. Oh, but is he dead? No, he just moved his head to the right. I guess he is just vibing. Maybe looking for divine inspiration? I chuckle.

That is when a knock comes at the door. The despair of a few moments ago rushes in yet again. I open the door to see mom, cheeks stained, standing there like nothing has happened.

"Do you want to eat something, love?" She forces a smile.

"No, mom," I hug her with my shaking body, "You eat something."

She gently caresses my hair and nods, "Don't let us get to you. I and your dad are just together for too long. Well beyond the d-day."

I do not know what to say to that so I just nod. I will never understand adults.

She makes some coffee and a sandwich for herself, while I nurse the curiosity to see that guy again. If I go down now, will I see him? But, what do I do once I get there? Does not matter. I will just get some fresh air, is all. Or that is what I tell myself.

Changing into a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans, I step out. The evening air is calming and I almost jog my way to the park half worried he would not be there anymore.

Turns out he is here still. A few people shoot him suspicious stares as they pass him. His eyes are closed and a contemplative smile plays on his lips. My brain kind of blanks out as I step closer and almost stare at him like the creepy person I am. I am trying to de-code him. From up close, he is pretty tall. I like his well defined facial features. He gives this shy person kind of aura but I get he is ambivert enough to pull this stunt in public. I do not register how I inch closer to him until his eyes pop open. My heart does a somersault and I stumble back.

"Valkyrie!" He says in a soft papery voice.

"I-" I panic. This was a bad idea. Now he is probably going to report me to police. I voluntarily make a U-turn when he bursts out laughing.

I turn my head to see him sit up and dust the little pieces of grass blades that stick to the fabric of his black t-shirt.

"Wait," he says, trying to control his laughter, "Let me treat you to an ice cream. You helped a lot."

Confused, I tilt my head, "Uh, mom said not to accept candy and ice cream from strangers."

"Oh yes," he stands up and stretches, "the primary rule to expert parenting. But I owe you tons."

My brain goes into overdrive as I stare beyond the top of his head trying to remember if I know him from anywhere. I do not trust my brain these days. It feels like I am losing my grip on reality. As they say, madness is seductive.

"You wouldn't know," he shakes his head, "how silly of me! The thing is that I had been trying to come up with a protagonist of the next novella I'll be writing. This place," he points where he had been lying, "is a vortex and your energy helped me manifest an idea."

I blink.

He scratches his head, "Know what? Never mind. You sure you don't want to get ice cream?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't want to get kidnapped."

"Good parenting," he shoots me a salute.

This was so random.


End file.
